


Okay, Let's Play

by Foophile



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Drunkenness, First Kiss, M/M, WTF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foophile/pseuds/Foophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray isn’t certain how the fuck this happened.</p><p>Well. How he got to the LT’s house, yeah. He showed the fuck up with the rest of the guys, a six pack under each arm, and a “Howdy motherfuckers” that let everyone know that their beloved Ray Ray was in the hizzouse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Okay, Let's Play

**Author's Note:**

> Generation Kill and its characters belong to HBO. Fic is based solely on the fictional characters therein. It's all in love.

Ray isn’t certain how the fuck this happened.

Well. How he got to the LT’s house, yeah. He showed the fuck up with the rest of the guys, a six pack under each arm, and a “Howdy motherfuckers” that let everyone know that their beloved Ray Ray was in the hizzouse.

But making out the fucking LT? Shit, Ray would have sworn that pot smoking Baby Jesuses would be falling from the sky before this would have ever happened.

Brad would have too. Shit, thinking about it, Brad may not be very happy about this. But fuck him, Ray got here first and the LT’s mouth is so fucking good Ray’s lucky he doesn’t have to pay.

“Stop thinking,” Nate mutters between slick, sloppy kisses.

Ray shrugs, “Okay.”

The LT tastes of tequila and barbeque ribs which just makes him all the tastier. Ray lets Nate push him back into the cushions of the outdoor couch, the wood groaning a bit with the movement. The cicadas are hissing up a storm and Ray grins at the thought of the tiny bastards watching this from the bushes a few feet away. They must be shocked too. That or fucking horny. Fucking cicadas.

All the lights in the house are still on and there might still be one or two stragglers inside drinking up the last of the beer, but Ray could give five shits. He’s never been so close to coming before without a touch to his cock.

The rub of soft lips, slick from their spit and their hot breath mingling is intoxicating. Ray lifts his hands to cup Nate’s face and the other man wraps his fingers around his wrists, pins them back down along the couch back and Ray’s moaning at the pressure. He feels like he’s going to explode and prays that he doesn’t. Not like some thirteen year old boy, not tonight.

Ray opens his mouth for Nate’s tongue and Nate plunges in like some sort of conquering hero, all grace and force, licking the roof of Ray’s mouth until he squeaks like a girl. Ray tries to gain some sort of upper hand because, fuck, the LT’s playing him like a fiddle but when he bites, Nate bites harder and pain sends an jolt to Ray’s cock that nearly tips him over. Only the sound of something breaking inside shocks Ray enough to rein it in.

Nate pulls away, blinking his eyes open, and Ray zeroes in on his red swollen mouth and whimpers. His mouth is buzzing from the friction but Ray wants more kissing even more than he wants to come.

Jesus fuck, Ray thinks. Was the LT a succubus in another life? Because even if Nate’s sucking his life force right now, Ray doesn’t think he wants him to stop.

That mouth should be fucking illegal.

Nate smirks and Ray has a feeling that the LT is well aware of that fact.


End file.
